


You have to choose right now, brother! - Part 1 (Big Sister Choice)

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: Incest [16]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Big sister, Creampie, F/M, Gentle Fdom, Good Boy, Incest, Kisses, Riding, Siblings, Titfuck, Titjob, big tits, blowjob, gwa, script offer, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: You chose big sister and now you will fuck.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: Incest [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070324
Kudos: 2





	You have to choose right now, brother! - Part 1 (Big Sister Choice)

**Author's Note:**

> Any changes to the scripts are welcome.
> 
> 18+ content. If you're udner the age of 18, please leave.

[Door open]

Big sis: Little brother? Did you decide yet?

Lil sis: Yeah? Then who stays and who's out?

Big sis: Just say it already, let's get it over with.

[Pause]

Lil sis: Yay! Wait.. what?

Big sis: Mmm.. good choice little brother..

Lil sis: But.. that's not how it was supposed to be.. This got to be a mistake!

Big sis: Aww, I'm so sorry little sis..

Big sis: But I told you.. he's still my good little boy..

Lil sis: This is.. this is..

Lil sis: I can't believe this.. are you sure big brother? You don't want this ass? Those lips? Nothing?

Big sis: Sis.. it is what it is.. get over it..

Big sis: You know the rules.. you have to leave..

Lil sis: Uhh.. fine.. whatever..

Lil sis: I didn't expect this but it's your choice big brother..

Lil sis: Have fun with him sis..

Big sis: Mmm.. I will, thanks.

[Door shut]

[Only big sis talking for the rest of the audio now]

Mmm.. I knew you would choose me..

You've always been my good little boy..

Even now when you're an adult.. you still need your big sister's comfort huh..

Heh..

And don't worry about our little sister..

She will be fine, I promise you..

Just focus on us right now..

I know I've been a tease for you for so many years..

I remember you getting boners from me when you was a kid..

And I remember purposely pressing on your spot with my ass when we were sharing bed.. to tease you even more..

There were so many times when I was just a tiny tiny bit away from sliding my hand into your pants and jacking you off..

But you was underage.. and that's the only thing that always stopped me from doing it..

Cause I didn't know how you would react.. and if you would tell parents..

Now you're finally an adult.. and I don't plan on holding back any longer..

Big sis is gonna repay you for all the teasing I was doing during your childhood little brother..

Today your hot big sis will finally fuck you..

No more blue balls.. no more teasing..

Just a good sex with my favorite good boy..

What's that?

Oh no, you don't have to do anything little one..

You just have to lay still for me.. and be ready for whatever I have in mind for you..

Big sis is gonna take such a good care of you..

But first.. I think I'm gonna strip for you..

And give you a little show..

That's right little brother.. you're going to see my sexy body..

The body that you always tried to spy on as a kid..

Oh yeah, don't think I didn't notice you watching me in the shower and stuff..

I know you always tried to take a look at these..

[Taking out her tits]

Mmm.. aren't they just gorgeous?

Your big sister's tits..

So nice and firm.. and big..

I bet you wanna suck on em, don't you little brother..

Mmm naughty boy..

Be patient..

There's more your big sis has to offer..

Like this ass..

[Spank]

[Giggle] You like that?

I can tell you do.. look at your cock trying to rip through those pants already..

[Moan] Take it out for me little brother..

Oh wow, it's really just as beautiful as I always imagined.. and it's so hard..

I wanna see you stroke it for me..

Yea.. good boy.. do as big sis says..

Be a good little brother..

Just keep looking at my naked beauty as I'm walking towards you now.. and don't stop stroking your cock..

[Wet mouth sounds] 

Yeah.. just like that..

[More wet mouth sounds]

Look.. big sister's mouth is so wet for you baby..

I'm ready to take care of my little boy's needs..

About to swallow that cock whole..

Make it disappear in my throat..

[Bed sounds as she gets on the bed]

[Moan] Give it to me little bro.. your hand can rest for awhile now..

Let me show you what I always secretly wanted to do to you..

[Blowjob]

Mmm.. how's that? Is it just as warm and wet as you always thought it would be?

[Continue blowjob]

Mmm little brother.. you're already leaking so much precum for me..

Such a good boy.. give me all of those yummy boy juices..

[Continue blowjob]

Let's not forget about those balls too..

[Balls licking/sucking]

Mmm that feels especially good huh?

Big sis will drain those balls so good for you today..

[Continue balls licking/sucking]

I bet our little sister wouldn't even *THINK* about licking your balls..

Talking about she's better.. phew..

[Continue blowjob]

Do you want me to put your cock between those big tits?

[Moan] There.. watch this..

[Spit on cock]

[Titfuck, slippery sounds]

Ah.. that feels so good for me..

Does it feel good for you?

Yea? You like fucking your big sister's big tits like this?

[Continue titfuck, slippery sounds]

[Moan] I need that cock back in my mouth..

[Sloppy blowjob]

Wait.. why is your shirt still on you little brother?

Take it off.. I wanna see all of you..

[Pause]

Mmm.. look at this body..

I just want to put my lips all over it..

Lemme kiss my way up to your neck..

[She gives kisses]

Heh.. look at you getting all nervous now..

What's the matter.. is having me on top of you like this too much?

[Whisper] Just relax..

[Giggle]

[Moan and grind against cock, causing wet sounds]

Can you feel how wet my pussy is as I'm grinding against your cock little bro?

[Continue doing it for a little more]

Are you ready to enter your big sister?

Cause I'm ready to take you in little brother..

Just say.. "fuck me big sis" and I'll sit on it..

Mmm.. say it again..

Okay, but first let me hold your wrists down to the bed..

And now lemme just..

[Moan as he enters her]

Oh fuck.. your cock is perfect little brother..

[Start moaning]

What's that?

You always dreamed about this? [Giggle]

I know little bro..

You've always been a little perv.. but so was I..

We always had a special chemistry..

I'm pretty sure this was meant to happen..

I'm only mad it's this late..

[Continue moaning]

Okay.. you want me to ride you properly now little brother?

Here.. put my tits in your mouth and I'll finish you in my pussy..

[Hard riding and intensive moaning]

That's a good boy, that's a good boy.. suck on those nipples just like that baby!

You like how big sister is taking control and holding your wrists down, don't you?

You like how I'm looking into your eyes while sliding up and down on your cock?

[Continue hard sex for about 1 minute with no talking now, except for some repetitive words like "Yes yes yes" etc.]

Oh fuck, I can feel it little brother.. you're going to cum..

You're going to cum inside of your big sister..

Do it! Make your big sister proud! I'm gonna cum too! All over your cock!

[Continue hard sex ofr a little bit more]

I'm cumming little brother! Cum with me now!

[Orgasm]

[Stop fucking]

Mmm such a good boy you are.. you made big sister feel so good..

I've always wanted to take a load from you deep in my pussy..

It feels so much better than I always imagined it would..

So warm.. so sticky and messy..

[Kiss]

Thank you little bro..

Thank you for creamping my horny little pussy..

Huh? What's that little bro?

You want me to spoon you? Just like I used to?

[Giggle] You really are still my good little boy, aren't you..

Of course I'll spoon you baby..

Come here..

[Bed/blanket sounds as they move around]

Ah.. just like that.. that's good huh?

[Kiss]

I'll give you all the comfort you've been missing for years now little brother..

We can take a little nap too, before parents come back..

Would you like to take a nap with your big sister?

Yea? Mmm.. I'll keep holding you like that then..

And I hope you have the sweetest dreams..

I love you little brother..

[Kiss]


End file.
